Animal Story 3 (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story 3". It will appeared on YouTube. Cast: * Woody - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Buzz Lightyear - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jessie - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Bullseye - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mr. Potato Head - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Mrs. Potato Head - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Rex - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Hamm - Norm (Norm of the North) * Slinky Dog - Kowalski (Madagascar) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Rabbids (Rabbids Invasion) * Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Sarge's Soldiers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Barbie - Eille (Ice Age: The Meltdown) * Ken - Manny (Ice Age) * Big Baby - Z (Antz) * Young Andy Davis - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) * Teenage Andy Davis - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Baby Molly Davis - Penny (The Rescuers) * Young Molly Davis - Emily (Little Bear) * Buster - Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Old Buster - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Adult Sid Phillips - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) * A Ride to Sunnyside - Plane (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Samantha Roberts - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land) * Mrs. Davis - Queen Eilnor (Brave) * Bonnie Anderson - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) * Mrs. Anderson - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Bookworm - Scooter Carrot (VeggieTales) * Twitch - Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) * Stretch - Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Chunk - Spit (Binka) * Sparks - Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales) * Chatter Telephone - Horton (Horton Hears A Who!) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Jack-in-the-Box - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) * Chuckles - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Buttercup - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Mr. Pricklepants - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) * Trixie - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Dolly - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Peas-in-a-Pod - Bia, Carla, and Tiago (Rio 2) * Totoro - Dynomutt Dog Wonder * Daisy - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Troll Dolls - Rabbits (Hop) * Lots O-Huggin' Bear Getting Unwrapped - Morton (Horton Hears A Who!) * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Barrel of Monkeys (Death by Monkeys) - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) * Broken Train Toy - Tantor (Tarzan) * Rabbit Doll - Hcous Pocus (Frosty the Snowman) * Rainbow Bird Toy - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman), Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) and WALL-E * Poachers (Garbage Men) - Hans (Frozen) and Lickboot (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) * Caged Animals (Garbage Toys) - Foosas (Madagascar) * Frog - Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales) Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360 Disney Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TomandJerryFan360 Pixar Movies Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Toy Story Movies